Dark Knight
by Sella94
Summary: I will kill anyone that hurts you" i looked up " then you'll hurt me...Sasuke." Can a selfish knight in armor of blood protect his angel love, or will the monster inside take control. this is my fist fic, plz be nice. i hope you guys like it XD
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto, if I did Sakura would be stronger

Ok just to let you guys know I did rewrite a few things and I combined chapters 1 and 2 and the other chapters are under construction and will be posted up soon, I'm a bit of a perfectionist

_____________________________________________________________

Blood.

Its everywhere.

I held my self tighter as I slowly let it all sink in. I started straight to my sisters empty eyes. She was missing some hair in a few spots, little stubs were left were her arms should be. Mother and father laid close by, burned and torn, their limbs not to far from them.

I can feel tears run down my face, but I felt nothing, they deserved

it, they deserved to die. No matter how cruel it was to think that way, I knew they disserved it. But why am I crying?

I pulled my knees closer to myself, my long silky pink hair, covering my face as more tears ran down my face.

The echo of footsteps pulled me back to the real world. When they stopped, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a hard, warm chest. I welcomed _his_ warmth, but I wanted to get away, I could smell the blood that reeked from this clothes. I could feel big rough hands gentle petting my hair lovingly.

His hand gently cupping my chin, making me face him. Emerald met onyx. The moon lamented his pale skin as frown graced his perfect lips when he saw my red eyes. He picked me up and carried my like a fragile doll, taking me away from the bodies.

" Why," he asked as he set me down on a box, " why are you crying love?" I looked down, mumbling something out, he frown. Taking a hold of my face, he asked again. " Why are you crying Love?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

" You killed them, you killed my family." I said finally finding my voice. He gave a dark chuckle.

"They are not your family, I am. And I will kill anyone that dare hurt _my_ beautiful cherry blossom." he said before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

I knew fighting was useless, so I let him be. I could feel him frown against my lips. Slowly pulling away, he looked straight into my eyes, more tears started to fall down my face. I was staring at my family's murderer. I curled back into a ball, my sobs cut through the silence like a knife.

I could feel his arms wrapping around me again, but I ignored him. He put me on his lap as he sat down on the wooden box. He tucked my head under his chin, listening to my cries. After what felt like hours my sobs quite down to whimpers.

"Sakura, Love, they don't deserve your tears." He paused and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. " I promise you with my life, I will keep you safe. And I will punish _anyone_ that hurts you." I looked up at him.

" Then you'll hurt me…"

" Sasuke."

**____________________________________________**

Ding, dong, ding…

The chimes of the grandfather clock rung through the quite room, telling everyone its midnight, a start of a new day, or then end of the old one. On the large bed, a figure stirred in her sleep.

At the last chime her large, emerald eyes, fluttered open. Slowly Sakura Haruno sat up. Bringing a small hand to her face, she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eye. Then her eyes widen, 'this isn't my room.' she thought.

She was making her was off the bed, when the silk sheets started to slip. Goose bumps graced her smooth ivory skin. The horrible reality hit her, she was naked, she was naked and she didn't know were she is, never a good combination in Sakura's head.

She grabbed the sheets close to her, well endowed, chest as she sat back down on the bed, trying to remember how she got here.

" Good evening love." a smooth velvety voice said. Sakura turned her head to the door, Sasuke. He slowly made his was toward the bed. Sakura pulled the sheets closer to her self as she glared at him, but she was also trembling making her look more like a kicked puppy.

" Wher…"

" Your clothes were torn and covered in blood, so I got rid of them for you. And don't worry love, I didn't do anything…" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sasuke moved closer and kissed her forehead. "Yet," Sakura stiffened. " I want you to be a wake as we become one, Love. I want the hear you scream my name as you come." he said with a sadistic grin on his face. Sakura nearly screamed. The lust in his eyes terrified her, when she looked into his eye she could see another emotion love, no, monsters cant love.

Sasuke got off the bed and started to the door, " There's a set of clothes for you in the closet, once your done dress go down this hall and take a left. There is a flight of stairs, I'll be waiting for your upstairs. And if you try to run, I'll find you." he looked her straight in the eye when he said the last part. Sakura looked down, tearing away from his gaze, was she really the predictable.

_____________________________________________________________

Sasuke swirled the red wine around in its glass as he waited for Sakura. He let out a groan, the mere thought of his blossom got him aroused. It took all of his will power to not go to her room and make her his, but he didn't want to scare her anymore for today.

A sadistic smirk grew on his face, he could still remember the pathetic cries of her family as he killed them, no they weren't her family, they were bugs, rodents, dirt under his feet.

He brought the glass to his lips as he relived the fun he had that night, the sister screams, Kren, Karen, no Karin, he had fun killing her. She begged him not to kill her, say she'll be his and how she loved him, che, wretched whore. He loved the look on her face when her _precious Sasuke_ killed her parent in front of her. The mother and father were an easy kill, cutting them up piece by piece, letting them die slowly, and painfully.

What happened next brought a frown to his face, Sakura, his innocent blossom had found them, just as Sasuke droved he sword into her sisters heart. Her scream of fear and shock made something in his cold heart ache. But the tears running down her face and _that_ word hurt him more than any injury he had ever received. She ran past his and feel to her knees in front of her dieing sister, but she was to late to do anything.

Monster, that's what she called him as she shed her tears. He's been called monster by many people, but why did it hurt when she said it. He left her alone as he tried to get his anger out of control.

_____________________________________________________________

Flashback Sasuke's pov.

" _You Monster!" Sakura screamed out. _

_I grabbed my shirt, over my heart. I turned and left her by her family, going farther in the warehouse. I punched the nearest wooden box, its contends falling to the floor. I slid to my knees as the pain in my heart grew worse. _

_I had hurt her, I hurt my precious flower. I made her cry. I smirked to myself, I had promise her that I would punish anyone that hurts her. I guess its time from my punishment. _

_I grabbed a knife from my pocket, I brought it to my wrist before I pressed it to my skin and pulled, my smirk grew as my blood ran down my arm before plopping to the floor. I brought the knife up again and cut my self, 5 more times. I dropped the knife and watched my blood dropped to the floor, into a small pool of blood. _

_Leaning back I raised my bloodied wrist to the moon that shone through the windows. " Please forgive me Love."_

End of flashback

_____________________________________________________________

Normal pov.

I light pair of foot steps brought Sasuke back to the real world, he looked up to meet beauty. The off the shoulder dress fit her perfectly, the white satin cloth hugged her body like a second skin then fanned out at her waist, just brushing her knees. A black sash around her waist matched the flats that were on her cute feet, completing her outfit.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked towards her. Raising a hand to cup her face, his thumb caressing her gently. " Beautiful." he chuckled when she glared at him with a cute blush painted on her cheeks. Kissing her forehead, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close as he walked to the couch and placed her in his lap.

" Were am I ?"

" Your home."

___________________________________________________________

Time skip

The sun was setting, Sakura pressed a pale hand to the window, it felt like weeks since she's been outside. Sasuke wouldn't let her out, she was his prisoner, his captive, _his pet_.

Sakura clenched her fist at the thought, 'I belong to no one!' she angrily thought, trying to convince her self otherwise.

" _Where am I?"_

" _Your home."_

She sight was soon blurred with tears, is this really her new home, a home living with a monster. But her last home wasn't any better, she started to remember her life with her _family._

________________________________________________

Alright all done. Thanks for all the reviews, the more I get the longer the chapters will get. Btw this isn't a story for Karin fans as you can tell.

Srry for all the mistakes, first fiction.

And for reading, hears a cake, 'cause there better, and bigger than cookies ;D


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, sad,

(\(\( -.-) Sleeping Bunnyo_(")(")

Thank you to all readers and reviewers, don't be shy to ask for something, I'll try to put it in the story, or I could start a new/different one. I'm going to go back and forth, so if your confused don't be afraid to ask.

Now on with the story.

_____________________________________________________________

With a loud crash, Sakura watch as her father threw her mother into the wall, tears ran down her face as mother cried out in pain, she landed on her arm wrong, looks like its broken, again.

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, muffling a gasp, her mother had reached for a knife and slashed her father across the face from his chin to his forehead, just missing his eye. Sakura couldn't bare it anymore, she cant do anything about this, unless, she didn't want to get involved and hurt. She quietly creped up the stairs knowing if her parent heard her, she'd be done for, but she could hardly hear her self think through all the shouting.

While walking down the hall, she could hear her sister's moans of pleasure as she reached her peak. 'Whore' she thought. Little Sakura isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. Finally arriving to her room, if you call it a room, she sat down her small bed. Another crash and a series of shouts brought more tears to Sakura's eyes.

'Stop, please stop,' she chanted, crying her self to sleep once again, dreaming of a life filled with laughter and love.

A pair of cold eyes soften as they watch the flower cry her self to sleep. "I'll be with you soon my love." they said before disappearing into the unforgiving night.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day.

When Sakura woke up, she was sore from all the crying. During the night, Kei, her father had disappeared probably to the emergency room, or to the bar. Karin was gone as well, snuck out with her boy-toy of the week.

After cleaning up and getting dressed in her uniform, an over sized white button up shirt and a black skirt for girls and pant for boys and a tie. When she made her way down stairs, to her grim horror she found her mother's crippled form laying on the floor, laying in a small pool of blood, not enough to cause death but enough to render her unconscious for a few days. Fighting back tears, Sakura searched for the phone in what used to be the kitchen, she had to do something. She found it in a pile of broken dishes, bringing to phone to her ears, ready to dial…

" Who are you calling _princess?_" a rough hand gripped her hand and give it a harsh squeeze making a small yelp escape from her pink lips. Her father came home. She dropped the phone and backed up, frighten

by the sickly-sweet smile on her fathers injured face.

" N-n-no one Daddy." she stuttered out.

"Are you sure…" she held her breath, trebling like a kitten in the rain, as her fathers face harden to a murderous look, like the ones in nightmares. " You weren't going to call the police or anything, right?" you could feel the venom dripping from each word.

" N-n-no…" she couldn't finish, her father brought his strong arm around hitting Sakura in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. A cry came out of her lips. Her father walked up to her, kneeling down to her fallen form, a fake concerned look on his face.

" See what I had to do, I don't want to hurt you baby." he said trying to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. "Now you wont tell anybody at school, alright?"

" Y-y-yes daddy." she sobbed out. Harshly pulling his daughter up by her forearm, Kei set his daughter no her feet and put on a 'happy' face.

" Good girl, now off to school you go, wouldn't want you to be late now." he gave a harsh pet on the head before letting her go.

" Y-y-yes daddy, I-I'll see you l-l-later." Sakura said, making her way out the door, ignoring the pounding in her head . Running out of the house and the next few blocks, she final stopped in the ally behind a store. She hid herself, not wanting to show her tears.

"I'm weak, useless," she sobbed out, hugging herself, trying to find comfort in her arms, but she only broke down into more tears. She gripped her head as she slid to the ground. " Why, why am I so useless." she shouted to herself. She knew no one would hear her, after all she was a nobody, no one, nothing.

_____________________________________________________________

After drying her tears, Sakura made her way to school. No one noticed her enter the room, and she was fine with that, the teacher wasn't in her seat so she wont be in trouble for being late. Making her way to her desk in the back of the room, out of side of her eye, Sakura could see Karin sitting on a boys lap, their lips fused together in a heated kiss. Sakura's stomach filled with discuss, Karin's 'friends' sat around her, gossiping or making out with a random guy. Karin choose to ignore her, she didn't want anyone to know that the so called loser of the school was her sister, and she was fine with that, less trouble for her.

Everyone in this school, including the teachers, judged everyone by there looks and clothing, only looking skin deep. Sakura didn't have a new uniform, of expensive jeweler, she just had what she needed. Unlike Karin, who would get her boyfriend of the week to buy her everything, from clothes to cars, she had it all. But under the oversized shirt and worn clothing, Sakura was a beautiful flower no one knew about. Taking a seat, she turned her head to the window, she didn't have anybody to talk to, as she waited for the teacher.

After about 10 mins the teacher finally showed up, hitting her desk with a ruler, she called for the classes attention.

" Please student, you're attention please. Today as some of you have heard we are getting a new student," the class was filled with chatter again, girls gossiped, hoping the new student to be a hot guy, while the males in the classed all hoped it to be a girl, they needed a new toy to play with.

The teacher continued, "Be nice to him and help him out if he needs it. Alright, please come in." the door opened, all the chatter in the classroom stopped. Girls had heart in their eyes, drooling till the cows came home. The guys all sent the newcomer death glares, they were not happy, they all turned green with envy.

The dark hair boy with onyx eyes walked into the room, hands deep in his pockets. His white dress shirt had the first 3 button undone sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his tie no were to be seen. Chins and belts decorated his black dress pants. His aura screamed killer, and they didn't know how right they were.

" Would you like to introduce your self sir." the teacher just as mesmerized as the other girls in the class, well almost all of them. Giving a quick scan of the room, a smirk graced his lips, he found her.

'Mine' he thought, girls melted in their seats the glares only increased. Sakura felt a strong gaze looking in her direction, she turned her head, innocent emerald meet sinfully black.

____________________________________________________________

Sasuke's smirk grew as a shudder ran through Sakura's body. He turned his head, looking straight again, opening his mouth, girls sat on the edge of there seat, waiting for the words to escape his perfect.

" Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." he said in a deep, but no to deep, velvety smooth voice. Girls, including the teacher, let out a content sigh. Sakura frowned in discuss, she could see a glint in Karin's eyes, looks like she found her new toy. Sakura looked down at her desk, she didn't like his eye, she didn't like it how they made her feel.

The teacher cleared her throat, "Errm, all right Mr. Uchiha, you will be taking the empty desk by the back, right next to Sakura." Sakura froze in her seat, wanting nothing more than to shrink and hide in her desk. If looks could kill she'd be dead, looks like Sasuke already picked up a fan club.

'Perfect.' he thought as he made his way to his seat, he smirk at her attempt to hid in her seat, cute.

_____________________________________________________________

It was break time, student and 45 mins to socialize with each other, they could also eat a snack, lunch was still a ways away. Sakura sat in her seat, buried in her book, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from her new seatmate.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes away from her for to long, and he didn't want to. He could see her small hands tighten around her book, she was scared, he smirk, she better be careful. Turning his head to the clock, they still had 25 mins of break left. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, he could hear girls squeal at his actions. Che, how annoying. He sensed someone coming his way, turning his head, he nearly barfed in his mouth. A red head stood proudly in front of him, her arms crossed in from of her chest, pushing up her 'bosom' up for him to she. Clearly she was stuffing. She leaned over more on his desk, showing him a 'view'. He could hear disappointed sighs from the other girls in the class, 'hm, so this is the school hoe I'm guessing.' he thought blankly.

" Hey there, my names Karin, what's yours." she said in a seductive voice, not working. She was trying to play cool, two can play at that game.

"Hn, are you deaf or something, I said my name in front of the class when I got here, maybe you should pay more attention next time, I don't like to repeating myself." Karin blushed in embarrassment and anger as the others in the class laughed.

" Sorry, I was busy, so…" Sasuke frowned, does this hoe not know when to give up or is she just dumb " I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today, you know, so we can get to know each other more." she winked at the last part.

"No, I eat lunch alone, and I want to be left alone too. Now get off my desk." he said in a harsh voice, ignoring the pained look on her face.

Sakura turned her head and watch the drama unfold before her, she almost giggled, Karin just got rejected in front of the class. She watched as she stomped away to her friends, but knowing her she wouldn't give up. A small smile crawled to her lips.

" You know, your cuter when you smile." a hot breath showered her ear and neck, she turned her head. 'When did he move.' she thought

Sasuke had gotten out of his seat and stood next to Sakura, his hot breath washed over her, he smirk when he saw the look in her eyes. God, how did he love her eyes.

" W-w-what?" cute, she scooted as far as the seat would allow her to, all eyes were drawn to them. Sasuke stuffed his hand in his pockets, leaning in closer to her face, he opened his mouth again.

" I said, you look cuter with a smile." a red blush painted her face. He could feel the heated glares from the girls, epically the glare from the jealous red. Sakura could almost see her self being killed by the fan girls. Sasuke frowned when he saw the scared look on his blossoms face, 'they better stay way if they know what good for them.' he thought.

Making his way back to his seat, knowing its best if he leave it at that for know, he started formulating a plan to get rid of all danger coming for his blossom.

A sadistic smirk crawled to his lips, he could already hear their cries of pain and mercy as he punished them for causing his blossom fear.

"I cant wait." unknowing to him, Sakura saw the murderous glint in his eyes, she could feel the kill aura radiating off him.

'What is he planning' a chill ran down her spine as she tried to keep her imaginations in check. But she didn't know how right they were.

The end till next time

Ok I hope this is long enough, but I might be changing the rating to M, because of the blood and gore coming up, I have a wild imagination


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did Karin would not live very long

Srry for all the spelling/grammar/anything else but this is my first fic. So plz be nice. On with the story, btw as you can tell, this is not for Karin fans. U have been warned,

_____________________________________________________________

Last time

" _I said, you look cuter with a smile." a red blush painted her face. He could feel the heated glares from the girls, epically the glare from the jealous red. Sakura could almost see her self being killed by the fan girls. Sasuke frowned when he saw the scared look on his blossoms face, 'they better stay way if they know what good for them.' he thought._

_Making his way back to his seat, knowing its best if he leave it at that for know, he started formulating a plan to get rid of all danger coming for his blossom. _

_A sadistic smirk crawled to his lips, he could already hear their cries of pain and mercy as he punished them for causing his blossom fear. _

"_I cant wait." unknowing to him, Sakura saw the murderous glint in his eyes, she could feel the kill aura radiating off him. _

'_What is he planning' a chill ran down her spine as she tried to keep her imaginations in check. But she didn't know how right they were._

_______________________________________________________________

After the break, class continued like normal. Sakura tried to concentrate on the teacher's lesson, but with the death glares from the girls, it was hard, and Sasuke constant gaze wasn't helping either.

'How did I get into this,' she thought

Flashback

"_I don't like to repeating myself." Karin blushed in embarrassment and anger as the others in the class laughed._

" _You know, your cuter when you smile." a hot breath showered her ear and neck, she turned her head._

" _W-w-what?" _

" _I said, you look cuter with a smile." _

Sakura frowned, 'is that way Karin's' glaring holes in my back, just because he repeated himself when talking to me, god how stupid.' Sasuke saw the frown, he wasn't very happy.

_____________________________________________________________

Lunch

"grrr, I cant believe he ignored me like that." Karin said as she too her anger out on the ground. Her 'friends' all agreeing with her, trying to conceal a smile, 'their' Sasuke rejected Karin. Said girl continued to rant, not noticing the dreamy looks.

Sasuke looked out the window, he could hear Karin's horrid voice, (can you tell, I hate her XD). He ran a hand through his hair ignoring the giggles and lustful looks from the girls and death glares from the guys. 'che, annoying' he thought as he made his way up to the roof top, to his little blossom.

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura pulled her legs closer to herself, her chin resting on her knees. She didn't have lunch, again. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, enjoying the passing breeze. Times like this she forget about life, and she only know peace.

Suddenly Sakura's peace was broken. She jumped a foot off the ground at the sudden noise. 'grrwl' her stomach growled, it wanted food.

"Quite you, I don't have any food and you know that." she said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a smooth voice asked behind her. She blushed and buried her face in her arms, she didn't dare face the new arrival.

_____________________________________________________________

Sasuke paused when he heard her soft voice.

"Quite you, I don't have any food and you know that." Sasuke frowned at what he heard, how dare her parent sent her to school with out lunch or money.

Quietly making his way behind her. "Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked smoothly. A smirked played on his lips as he saw her jump slightly. Walking in front of her, his smirk grew as he saw her tomato red face buried in her arms. Sasuke bent in front of her, silently offering her his lunch.

Sakura raised in her head and stared at the lunch offered to her. She then looked at Sasuke, starring at him like he had grown another head. Sasuke loved the confused look on her face. "Do you want some."

Her eyes widened, "No, I'm not hungry…" but her stomach protested as it let out a rather loud growl of hunger. Sasuke chucked as Sakura redden and glared at her stomach.

"Here, I don't think it good going all day with an empty stomach." pushing the bento more into her face.

She shook her head, "No, Uchiha-san I coul…"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Call me Sasuke."

"U-u-um, Uchi… I mean Sasuke, I couldn't take it, its your lunch, I'll be fine." Sasuke had to bit back a moan from escaping, the sound of his name coming from her lips, he nearly lost all self control.

"Eat." she shook her head no. he leaned in, "Or would you rather have me feed you." he smirked as she shook her head harder. He handed her the bento and laid down next to her. After taking a few small bite, Sakura looked at him.

"Don't you want any?"

"No." he opened his eyes to see a sad Sakura, "what's wrong, don't you like the food?" she shook her head.

"No the foods great, I just feel bad, I mean this is your lunch and I'm eating it." Sasuke sigh, he didn't want her to be sad. Sitting up, he ate the food in the chopsticks she was holding, surprising her. After he swallowed, he laid his head in her lap. She blushed red.

"W-w-what are you doing Sasuke." she asked.

"Hn, I'm tired." he mumbled, making himself comfortable before falling into a light sleep. Sakura looked at him, he looked so peaceful. Sakura subconsciously stroked his hair. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed to herself and finished the food, knowing Sasuke will be mad if she didn't eat.

For the next few days, Sasuke would meet Sakura at the rooftop, bring two lunches with him, after he finished his meal, he would lay on her lap and take a short nap. Everything was going great, but one day a fan girl had fallowed Sasuke and saw the whole thing.

_____________________________________________________________

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin shrieked, make all the birds fly away. The little rat told Karin everything, "That slut, how dare she try to steal _my _Sasuke." she was at a 'friends' house when Kin, the little rat, came in running telling everyone about the _tramp_ that stole their Sasuke.

"What should we do?" one asked.

"I say we teach her a little lesson." one suggested, earning shouts of agreement.

"What do you think Karin." they asked their leader.

She smirked, "I think we're going to have a small lesson with Sakura tomorrow."

_____________________________________________________________

The Next day

Sakura silently buttoned up her shirt, the whole locker room was completely empty. The only class she had with out Sasuke in it, and when he found out he didn't look very happy. A blush crawled to her face, the past week, the time with Sasuke. Her blush deepened. 'Get yourself together, it just some studied puppy love. Besides its not like he likes you back anyways.' she told herself, denying her feelings. She closed her locker and grabbed her bag, quickly making her way to the rooftop.

As she walked down the hall, a shiver ran down her back, the whole day she's been getting these looks, everywhere she went. Choosing to ignore it, making a quick stoop she opened her locker, inside sitting on her books was another note. She read it, 'You be better stay away from him you slut if you know what good for you.' she crumbled up the paper and threw it into her pocket. She grabbed the necessary books she need for class after lunch and headed out.

Karin glared as she watched her _dear_ sister make her way to the roof tops, where _her _Sasuke waited. She looked around in the courtyard, good there where no teacher anywhere and the others knew to keep their mouths shut if they didn't want to be next. Karin nod her head and started walked towards the pink hair girl. Her _friends_ right behind her, all of them wearing sinister grins on there faces.

Sakura turned her head when she felt a group of eyes watcher her. The next thing she knew, she was being held up against the wall by her neck. A group of girls around her, and the person stealing her breath away was none other than Karin. A dark look dressed her face as she glared at her.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke started pacing around on the roof top. "She's late." he mumbled out loud. She was never late, not even for a second. Sasuke was tempted to pull his hair out. She was 10 minutes late, his little blossom was 10 minutes late. "Clam down Sasuke, she's probably just using the bathroom or something."

His blood ran cold, his eyes flashed deadly red as a pain filled scream tore through his thoughts. He ran to the side of the roof, jumping to the nearest tree grabbing a branch. He knew who's scream that was, he knew that voice that called out his name every night in his dreams. He knew, that who every caused his blossom pain, will soon wither in his hands. He jumped down the tree, branch to branch. He stopped when he saw the blood dripping down the side of her face. This eyes spun as he jumped down to the ground, not caring if anyone saw his jump from a 2 story branch.

________________________________________________________________________

A cry of pain escaped Sakura's lips as her back meet the wall. Everyone around them were earthier laughing or just watching, no dear stopped Karin and her friends. No cared about her. Tears escaped her eyes when she saw Karin's friends dig through her bag, ripping and throwing her books and papers away.

Karin crossed her arms, "Maybe this will teach you to stay away from _my _man, you got that you slut." she delivered a kick to her stomach. Sakura tasted copper in her mouth, her blood running down her chin. Karin raised her foot, ready to strike, "Lets see what will happen when I kick that pretty little face of yours," she swung her leg, Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys like it! I'll post up other chapters soon and I'll try to make them longer. Plz review, I want to know what you guys think, if I should keep going or not


End file.
